


Охотники за торнадо

by PaperDude



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, punk!phil
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн внезапно обретает способность возвращаться в прошлое, и, как бонус, встречает старого друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> если кому угодно почитать сие на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3618040
> 
> для тех, кто не знаком с фандомом LiS:  
> без паники. вы можете читать фанф как обычную ау или даже оридж (наверное?). история переписана, в ней пересекаются только ключевые моменты из игры, на основе которых и строится сюжет. вам не обязательно проходить игру или смотреть летсплеи, чтобы понять в чем сыр-бор. хотя, если вам угодно, то не буду сдерживать. LiS таки достойна.
> 
> будут введены некоторые тытуберы (в основном, из окружения лестеров), как второстепенные, чтобы было легче воспринимать поведение и внешность героев.  
> а если кому-то будет не по вкусу выбранная для кого-либо роль - соррян.

Дэн просыпается, глядя в небо и не имея ни малейшего понятия, где он. Он думает, что это хреновый способ начала дня. Хотя нет, вечера, солнца вроде не видно. 

Ветер колюче продувает ему бока, в кроссовках хлюпает вода, а от дождя на лицо налипла челка. Дэн видит закрученные спиральками тучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву над головой, и чувствует жесткую влажную землю под собой — значит, он на улице. Это место больше, чем сад — он чувствует пространство и сырой запах деревьев и холодного воздуха. Голова не болит, так что вряд ли у него была какая-то черепно-мозговая травма.

Но откуда он здесь он не помнит. Вообще, пустота.

Что он знает, так это то, что прямо над ним начинается ураган. Не лучший момент для того, чтобы лежать и смотреть в небо. Он переворачивается так быстро, как только позволяет задеревеневшее тело, потому что ему совсем не хочется лежать на земле, будучи беззащитным и в замешательстве.

Он шарит в карманах узких джинс, пытаясь найти мобильник. И вот он, дорогой, любимый айфон с оставшейся на пять процентов зарядкой и без единой полоски сети. Блядь.

— Окей, окей, Дэн, окей, все хорошо. Без паники, без паники. Так. Вдох и выдох. Молодец, еще раз. Вдох и выдох, как они это всегда делают. Ладно, теперь вспомним, где мы, — про себя шепчет он, осматриваясь по сторонам.

В ярде от него находится маяк, по какой-то причине выключенный сегодня. Неужели пустует? Плевать, зато это хоть какое-то укрытие. В такую погоду далеко не уйдешь, и на земле не переждешь.

— Ясно, — кивнул себе Дэн. — Дойдем до маяка и будем в безопасности. Звучит как план, да?

Проходя мимо груды гигантских булыжников и поскальзываясь на скользкой земле, но, божеспасибо, не падая, Дэн мысленно напрягает все свои мыслительные процессы, пытаясь вспомнить. Во что именно он ввязался? Во время какой чертовщины он очнулся? И почему здесь?

Тут-то он замечает. Торнадо. Стремительно надвигающийся на его городок.

 

Повернув голову чуть налево он видит, как Крис, медленно и буззвучно — как под водой — ныряет рыбкой в окно комнаты на улицу. ПиДжей стоит рядом и скорбно провожает его взглядом, сложив свои руки на животе.

Простите, что? Куда подевался лес?..

Тут Дэн наконец-то просыпается окончательно. И выясняет, что Крису приспичило покурить поутру и он не смог открыть входную дверь изнутри — замок заклинило. А вот он, взявши ключ, сиганул в окно, чтобы открыть двери снаружи и не дымить на всю комнату. Благо, что они на первом этаже.

Но все по порядку.

Теперь Дэн в парной комнате ПиДжея и Криса, сухой, со слипшимися после дремы глазами и все еще идеальной укладкой. И без торнадо. Хоть на том спасибо.

«Но все было так реалистично. И деревья, и дождь и…»

Дэн остервенело трясет головой, возвращаясь к реальности. Это был лишь сон и только. Совершенно тупой, дебильный, дурацкий, идиотский сон. 

Коленки все еще потряхивает. Как когда он свалился в грязь, напуганный и не смеющий отвести взгляда от разрушающего крошечные домишки стихийного катаклизма. Просто подкосился и упал, как в гребаном фильме. Не хватало только замедленной съемки и хора скрипок фоном.

— Эй, ты как, приятель? — спрашивает ПиДжей, осторожно трогая друга за плечо.

— Да так, — отмахивается Дэн. 

— Не выспался? 

— Типа того, — соглашается Дэн, тут же зевая.

— Чувак, тебе еще сегодня красить. Помнишь? — напоминает ПиДжей, невольно подхватывая зевок. 

Блядь. 

Каждый раз Дэн рассчитывает на то, чтобы не приходилось в воскресенье метаться с горящей задницей, и по лестнице вверх-вниз сигать, как белка-летун, ныряя в заботы с разбега по уши, но каждый раз, почему-то выходит именно так.

«Надо было остаться работать в магазине. Интересно, туда еще можно вернуться?», — невесело думает Дэн, поправляя выбившиеся из прически пряди.

— Может, они про меня забудут? — с надеждой мычит он.

— Мечтай.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Дэн решает, что лучше ему будет пойти к себе и немного отдохнуть. Извинившись перед ПиДжеем и получив в ответ понимающую улыбку, Дэн уходит через окно. Они все живут в одном кампусе, идти не далеко.

А после всё превращается в шапито. Как обычно. Это нормально. Потому что там, где Дэн — там шапито.

Луиз, в заляпанной белой рубашке и повернутой козырьком назад кепке, врывается к нему в комнату, держа в руке банку с краской и кисти, и бросает их у подножия кровати.

— Забыл что ли? У нас сегодня еще работа есть! Миссис Чши уже ждет тебя и начинает злиться, — восклицает она и выбегает в коридор.

Блядь. 

Нет, вообще-то, он мог бы не идти, закутался бы себе в одеяло и никуда носа не высовывал. Но академии необходима реставрация. И ему необходимы деньги. 

Натянув на себя одежду «какую не жалко», он, без бодрости и энергии в костях, плетется к выходу из общежития.

И так Дэн полдня на жаре красит крышу на втором участке, где располагались библиотека и кабинет химии. Ярко-вишневой красивой краской. Позже к нему подходит миссис Чши, — которая (недостаточно!) платит Дэну за его рабские труды, — и, окинув надменным взглядом уже проделанный им труд, без слов уходит. 

Дэн, преисполнившись обиды и яда в жвалках, про себя негодует.

«Китаянка», — думает Дэн. — «Нашлась тут, блядь, меч во тьме! Иди и вали на вашу Великую стену», — думает он. — «Когда-нибудь приеду в твой Харбин», — думает Дэн. — «И покажу тебе реставрацию, по примеру наших нихонских друзей».

«И вообще, при Чан Кайши», — продолжает Дэн, — «такой хуйни не было».  
«А при Сунь Ятцене», — поддакивает себе Дэн. — «Тя ваще расстреляли бы!»

Но он себя тут же затыкает и продолжает красить. Он не расист, просто иногда очень подавлен.

На крыльце сидит их уличная Кхалиси, и страшно радуется, что Дэн снова тут. Еще больше она радуется пачке молока, чуть погодя с которой приходит к ней Дэн. Походу она считает, что у них там где-то корова припрятана. Сделав доброе дело, Дэн стал отстраненно наблюдать как на перила садится огромная белая чайка с лицом прожженного ворюги и скандалиста. Кхалиси её тут же стала прогонять.

К обеду Дэн окончательно дуреет от жары, запаха краски, бесконечных забегов и прыжков на неудобной лестнице. Факт, что он жив, уже кажется каким-то достижением. Он решает зайти в местный магазин за прекрасной, холодной бутылочкой колы. 

В магазине Дэн, немного подумав, сипло просит минералку; часы над кассой показывают полчетвертого. На тишину он внимания не обращает. А зря. Потому что продавщица вдруг тонким голосом спрашивает: «С вами все в порядке? Вызвать скорую?! У кого-нибудь есть телефон?! Разговаривайте с ним, я слышала это помогает не потерять сознание!».

И все вокруг зашумели и стали Дэна окружать. Ему стало слегка не по себе. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не сообразил и не посмотрел на свои руки. И не глянул на себя в отражении холодильника. Да, он был весь в ярко-вишневой краске. Особенно руки и лицо. Правдоподобными такими крупными каплями и подтеками.

— Это краска, люди! Краска! Ничего страшного! — кричит он, и убегает от греха подальше в сортир.

Он ставит бутылку на край раковины и начинает откручивать краны. Дэн смачивает руки и приставляет их к горящим щекам и шеи. Дэн видит свое отражение в зеркале, и выглядит он невероятно, по-дурацки красным, что даже краска сливается с кожей. Он хмурится еще сильнее, его брови почти сходятся в переносице, и начинает оттирать засохшие пятна краски.

«Чёрт, только бы солнечного удара не было. И если хоть одна капля попала на волосы…»

Кое-как покончив с этим делом, Дэн заходит в единственную кабинку, так как писсуарами магазин, увы, не располагал. Он, окинув взглядом ржавый унитаз и расписанные надписями, сродни «колите соски» или «слава Мао», стенки кабинки, запирает за собой дверь.

Кто-то врывается в туалет.

— Ладно, все круто Грег, все нормально. Успокойся, просто успокойся, окей? Все нормально. Посчитай до трех. Не бойся, — бормочет мужской голос.

В нерешительности застыв с наполовину расстегнутой ширинкой, Дэн стал прислушиваться. Голос кажется смутно знакомым. Только бы этот парень не свистнул его минералку, этого еще не хватало.

— Это твоя школа. Блядь, та я могу её хоть сейчас подорвать! Ты босс, ясно? Только ты. И никто тебе не указ.

Тут дверь открывается вновь и входит еще один человек. Его дыхание сбивчивое, шаг размашистый.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает первый голос, Грег, кажется.

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы проверяешь периметр, перед тем, как вести дела, — говорит другой голос, стуча рукой по кабинке, в которой без движения застыл Дэн. 

Со стуком кулака сердцебиение его на миг подскочило, во рту стало кисло.

«Что я здесь делаю? Я не должен быть здесь. Блин, надо было сразу уйти. Может, еще можно? Ой дурак, дурак, дурак».

Он остается.

— Та нет здесь никого, — шипит Грег.

— Тогда поговорим, — говорит второй.

— У меня для тебя ничего нет!

— Неверно. Ты, случаем, не знаком с мистером Героином и Амфетамином? — открыто язвит он.

— Впервые слышу.

— Ах, впервые. Так вот послушай меня, и послушай внимательно, — с каждым словом голос его становился мрачнее, вызывая у Дэна дрожь. — Я знаю, что это ты подсаживаешь этих детей на наркотики…

— Ничем не докажешь! — едва не рычит Грег.

«Почему я? Почему, Господи?», — про себя стенает Дэн. 

— Даже при свидетелях? И с показаниями из полиции? Твои глубокоуважаемые родители очень расстроятся, если узнают правду о своем сыночке. Я уже даже могу видеть заголовки в газетах…

— Не ввязывай в это моих родителей, урод!

— Я всем расскажу, что Грегори Джексон лишь мелкий сорванец, который умолял меня ничего не рассказывать его родителям, как маленькая девочка, — голос его переходил в угрожающий шепот, тень от ламп играла бликами на плитке.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, даже не представляешь, во что ты, сукин сын, ввязался! 

В воздухе щелкает замок от предохранителя. 

Дэн старается как можно тише отворить дверь, его руки трясутся, под ногтями застряла краска. В случае чего, он рванет из этой дыры и будет на всю улицу звать на помощь. Определенно, так и сделает, побежит и поорет. Блядь. Этот Грег ебанутый. Боже, спаси.

— Где ты это взял? Парень, парень, не делай этого. Положи пушку! — в панике заговорил второй голос. 

Раздаются шаркающие шаги. Пульс Дэна подскакивает, горло сужается, как при эпилептическом припадке, а во рту неожиданно становится сухо. В глаза невольно бросается начирканная в уголке двери фломастером фраза: «Со свернутой шеей не круто». 

— Никогда, понял? Никогда не смей говорить мне, что делать! Я заебался жить в мире, где каждый ебаный человек пытается меня контролировать! — чуть ли не кричит Грег.

— Тебе за это попадет куда больше, чем за наркотики.

— Да кто же будет по тебе, долбаный панк, скучать, а?! Ты никому не нужен! Заебали меня, все вы!

Дэн слегка приоткрывает двери. Его всего потряхивает, дыхание тяжелое, как у курильщика, и он поражен, что его все еще не обнаружили. Ему бы сейчас очень пригодился ингалятор. А лучше двадцать.

— Убери от меня пушку, псих! — выкрикивает второй незнакомец перед тем, как раздается оглушающий хлопок от выстрела.

— Нет! — теперь уже восклицает Дэн и выбегает из своего укрытия.

Все застывает, словно кто-то нажал на паузу.

И второй парень, по животу которого расползается кровавое пятно, и Грег, из руки которого выпадает пистолет, они без движения. Даже оружие замерло в падении.

Секунда, и все идет в обратную сторону. Только теперь Дэн все видит. 

Вот пистолет Грега залетает к нему обратно в ладонь. Вот пуля возвращается обратно в ствол. Вот они говорят. Вот тот парень, панк, до дикости странной лунной походкой выходит из туалета. Вот перед Дэном только Грег, с пушкой в руке, совершенно напуганный и растерянный. Вот Дэн один.

Вот Дэн все еще в магазине, заказывает колу. Вот он, с кисточкой в одной руке, красит крышу, другой придерживаясь за лестницу. Вот он сидит на корточках, наливая в блюдце молоко для кошки, а сама кошка крабом отходит (или подходит?) от него. 

Тут-то вселенная решает остановиться, и Дэн, вконец охреневая от всего этого безумия, роняет пакет. Молоко разливается во все стороны, заливая щели между цементными плитами и пачкая Дэну кроссовки.

Или он оказался героем творчества Дэвида Линча, или всему виной вязкая жара, которая придала всему оттенок какого-то нездорового сюрреализма, но какая-то поебота здесь точно творится.

Дэн с ужасом наблюдает, как кошка начинает гнать только что подлетевшую чайку.

«Ну тебя нафиг, Дэвид Линч!»

Он как можно спокойней достает телефон из кармана и смотрит на время: без десяти три. Всё случится чуть менее чем через час. Дэн проводит рукой по уже немного отросшим волосам и пытается хоть как-то отвлечься, иначе он попросту свихнется. 

На школьной стене объявлений висит объявление о пропаже человека — некой Кэтрин Уальдс. Еще парочка таких бумажек затерялась на многочисленных дорожках и в траве на территории академии. Дэн про себя сочувствует семье пропавшей, но мысли его возвращаются к… что это вообще было?

Путешествие во времени? Как это еще можно назвать? Позовите кто-нибудь профессора Брауна и Марти, пожалуйста, у Дэна есть для них парочка вопросов.

Скажем, стоит ли идти в магазин?

Дэн неопределенно пожимает плечами самому себе, потому что вся ситуация походит на какую-то шутку. Он думает, безопасно ли будет сейчас завести монолог, чтобы его не посчитали за долбанутого. Поблизости нет никого, кроме кошки, так что он думает вслух рядом с ней.

— Итак, я могу видеть будущее? Могу ведь? Потому что это было бы реально здорово. Но это, скорее таки, был скачок — боже, вау, — во времени. Или я ударился головой? Сильно, сильно ударился.

Дэн касается макушки, но, так и не нащупав никаких шишек или пятен крови, тяжело вздыхает и машет зажатым в руке телефоном.

— Лучше бы это было травмой, черт. Так, надо проверить. Надо все еще раз проверить. Может, это из-за жары? Или я задремал? Это ведь возможно? Парочка совпадений — еще не доказательство, что я не сумасшедший. Что хуже? Блядь. Блядь, блядь, за что?

«А что с тем панком?» — содрогается Дэн.

— Значит ли это, что его пристрелят? Вот так в живот, тот чокнутый. Нет, этого нельзя допустить. Черт, но как я это сделаю? Подловлю его перед входом в туалет и скажу: «Эй, ты меня не знаешь, но если ты зайдешь туда, то в тебя выстрелит психанутый торговец наркотой. Кстати, я Дэн»? Ну, может на крайний случай. На самый крайний. Да, да, только если ничего другого не останется. Ага. Но есть ли у меня право на ошибку? Смогу ли я вернуться — блин, даже говорить стремно, — назад во времени? Вау, а я ведь, в самом деле, властелин времени! Как Доктор, только без ТАРДИС и звуковой отвертки. И спутника. И охеренной бабочки. Но властелин. «Ты путешественник во времени, Гарри». «Хьюстон, у нас живая машина времени»… Кажется, у меня истерика, супер, — он понимает, что говорит бессвязно, но не может остановиться.

От него веет жаром, подмышки давно вспотели, а сам Дэн думает, почему он все еще не спрятался в тени, а продолжает жариться под солнцем. В температуру за сорок. Молодец, Дэн.

На часах три двадцать.

Он решает, что больше ни минуты не сможет провести на улице, придумывая оправдания своим поступкам и запугивая себя еще больше. Он идет в магазин.

«Что они там говорят, про этот эффект бабочки? Лучше не нарушать естественный порядок времени? Окей. Окей, будем солидарны хотя бы со временем. Что я заказывал тогда?»

Дэн покупает ту же самую бутылку минералки, все время нервно оглядываясь — ни Грега, ни панка рядом не видно. Люди ожидаемо устраивают шум вокруг его персоны, но он ловко избегает всех вопросов и исчезает в туалете.

Он издает тихий, почти неслышный смешок, и он трещит у него в горле.

— Ладно, Дэн. Сделаем это, — Дэн не уверен, как звучит его голос – взволнованно или испуганно, из-за адреналина слова получаются громче, чем он хочет.

Он осматривает туалет, но находит только пару швабр и кинутый в уголке костюм рабочего с биркой «Джесси Мак Джесс». Неужели его родители не знают, что аллитерация – самый быстрый путь к ужасным издевательствам и вечным насмешкам?

Но, ни кнопки пожарной сигнализации или вызова персонала на стенах не было и Дэн думает, почему бы им здесь быть. 

«Может, я выпрыгну на этого Грега со спины? А тот чувак-панк выхватит у него пистолет и мы с ним дружно убежим в закат, зовя на помощь?»

Дэн проверяет, насколько прочна дверца кабинки, но тут же отмахивается. Он скорее повредит себе плечо, пытаясь остановить Грега, нежели действительно сделает что-нибудь толковое. Еще сам получит пулю в лоб, спасибо, не надо.

«Мог ли я обладать этой силой с детства, но проявилась она только сейчас, после воздействия на меня сильного внешнего стимулятора?» — внезапно думает Дэн.

Это… имело смысл. Но как тогда объяснить его видения о торнадо? Тогда он просто заснул и случился замечательный фокус. Это был сон? Галлюцинации? Или все-таки нет? Неужели виденное им было правдой и весь город скоро будет…

Блядь. О блядь.

Он пытается пронзить взглядом свое отражение в зеркале. Его все еще не покидает странное чувство, что это все – недоразумение. Что он должен быть кем-то обычным, он чувствует себя обычным, все, что с ним случилось, было совершенно безумным, и, ладно, окей, то, что он легко с этим справляется, говорит о том, что он может не дотягивать до «нормальности». Но он не чувствует себя… кем-то особенным.

Дэн выходит из туалета и принимается ждать. Рядом стоит стенд с журналами, обложка одного из них вопрошает, нравится ли ему последняя мода на прически, а другой является научным изданием, видимо, по химии. 

Через пару минут у двери появляется Грег, с видом, словно ему дико хочется кого-то покалечить, и заходит в туалет. Если бы только он тогда проверил, не пуста ли была кабинка… Дэн тут же вскакивает с места.

— У вас тут есть охрана? — без особой надежды спрашивает Дэн у кассирши, глядя на карту мира за её спиной.

— Конечно. Что-то не так, сэр? — она убирает пилочку, которой до этого подпиливала ноготки. — Вам нехорошо?

— О боже, да! То есть, нет, со мной все в порядке, — Дэн наблюдает, как в помещение забегает тот самый панк, и мысленно дает себе команду поторопиться. — Я буду максимально краток и лишь прошу вас поверить мне на слово. В вашем туалете сейчас находится вооруженный и не совсем вменяемый человек. И я клянусь, что не пытаюсь вас разыграть, а говорю на полном серьезе. Сейчас вам необходимо послать туда хоть пару человек и остановить его. Прошу вас, я объясню все позже, обещаю, но это вопрос жизни и смерти.

Кажется, что-то в его голосе убеждает её поверить ему, и она через диспетчер связывается с охраной. 

— И, прошу вас, скорее, — Дэн чувствует, как начинает нетерпеливо топать ногой. Взгляд его бежит к блокноту на стойке, к кассовой машинке, и возвращается к кассирше. Куда угодно, лишь бы не думать обо всем этом. 

Ему кажется, что время тянется слишком медленно, что вот-вот должен прозвучать выстрел пушки, что всё это тщетно и все его старания пошли по пизде. Но вот появляется парочка охранников. Перед этим попросив людей разойтись, они слаженно принимаются за работу, кивая друг другу и чертя в воздухе только им понятные жесты.

— Сэр, прошу вас покинуть помещение, — сказала Дэну кассирша и стала выходить.

Дэн тупо последовал за ней, мыслями все еще оставаясь там, с панком и Грегом, в той кабинке.  
Вдалеке послышался вой сирены.


	2. Chapter 2

Дэн трет ладонью кончик носа и отворачивается. 

Он елозит, пытаясь найти положение покомфортнее. Опирается на стол локтями, потом скрещивает руки на груди, затем вообще съезжает вниз. Край жесткого сиденья больно впивается в задницу, но вылезать как-то не с руки, очень уж он круто выглядит, когда так сидит.

От бесконечных расспросов Дэн едва держит себя в руках. От того и необходимости следить за тем, как бы чего не ляпнуть. Не может же он облажаться сейчас, уже после того, как его привезли в участок? 

Дэн тщательно следит, чтобы его история казалась как можно более правдоподобной. Без путешествий во времени и прочей хери.

Дэниел Джеймс Хауэлл. Девяносто первого, июнь. Да, я знаю вооруженного. Его зовут Грегори Джексон. Да как же его не знать-то! Одно его присутствие вызывает у проходящих мимо геморой. Даже у женщин. Ладно, простите, замолкаю. Нет, лично не знакомы. Никогда прежде не доводилось с ним разговаривать. Я не очень интересуюсь его окружением и связями, честно. Он богач, знаю. Знаю. Заведуют академией? Ого. Я думал, что за неё отвечает город. Ну да ладно. Нет, мы встретились случайно. Я как раз выходил из туалета, — жарко очень, надо освежиться, сами понимаете, — когда мы практически столкнулись нос-к-носу, и я увидел пистолет во внутреннем кармане его куртки. Кажется, он не понял, что я увидел. И, как только он закрыл за собой дверцу, я как можно быстрей отправился за помощью. Как-то так все и случилось. Да, я отвечаю за свои слова. Да. Да. Я понимаю. Мне нет смысла врать, офицер. Можно попить?

Человек сидящий напротив и допрашивающий его, мужик совсем старый на вид — ему где-то пятьдесят или, может, даже шестьдесят — с какой-то совершенно ебнутой фамилией, устало кивает, сверяясь с какими-то бумагами. 

Дэн, бесшумно сглатывая, тянется за водой.

Грег продает наркотики? Как бы, не просто травку, а самые настоящие наркотики? Вау. Нет, господи, нет, не покупал, просто слышал, что он чем-то таким промышляет. Но чтоб прям наркотики. Меня это не касается. Я впервые слышу об этом. Лестер? Это еще кто? А, тот панк? Я видел, как он зашел, но чтобы Грег говорил его имя, я не слышал. Нет, его я знать не знаю. Наставил пушку? Блядь, долбанутый, простите еще раз. А как там тот парень? Хорошо. Они работали вместе? А, точно, простите.

Офицер что-то усердно записывает, делая какие-то собственные выводы.

Футболка Дэна прилипает к взмокшей спине, а сам он пытается себя успокоить, ведь бояться реально нечего. Он ничего дурного не сделал, даже наоборот — человеку жизнь спас! Но все равно какой-то звоночек в его голове настойчиво пищит об опасности. 

Подельники.

«Чёрт. Чёрт, сука. Как я мог вообще забыть об этом? Блин, кем был Грег во всем этом? Поставщиком? Или продавцом? Работал ли он в одиночку? Состоял в банде с каким-то отстойным погонялом, типа «дикие волки» или «люди улиц»? За мной же могут прийти его прихвостни. Отомстить, или просто от злобы. Бля, бля, бля, бля. Или всем плевать? Он — второй Хайзенберг? Пинкман? Он был мелким торчком? Крупной рыбиной? Нет, нет, он же школьникам всучивал наркотики, он не мог. Значит ли это, что всем плевать? Надеюсь, плевать. О боже, тебе ведь тоже насрать на его судьбу, да? Тебе ведь не хотелось бы моей смерти, ведь нахрен было бы мне давать силу возвращать время назад, раз не чтобы справить все то дерьмо, в котором мы сейчас находимся? Да?»

Осознание размеров нависшей над ним опасности проходится по нему, как удар. Он — доносчик. Никто, блядь, доносчиков не любит. Даже если Дэн и не в курсе всего дела и, по сути, шагал мимо по своим делам. Мало ли, на какого ебанутого наркодилера он наткнулся…

— Мистер Хауэлл, я лишь прошу вас содействовать. И вы не попадете в неприятности, и мы быстрее разрулим это дело. Прекратите лгать, — серьезным голосом говорит офицер Имя-которого-Дэн-забыл-и-бейджик-был-бы-очень-даже-кстати.

— Не понимаю, сэр. Я рассказал вам правду.

«Блядь. Ну чувак, ну блядь».

— Тогда почему на камерах магазина мистер Джексон сам заходит в туалет, никого не встречая на своем пути, а потом сразу же подрываетесь вы, предупреждая об опасности?

«Окей, окей, я в заднице. В крупной такой. Бля. Окей. Думай, Дэн. Ради мамы, папы и академии, напряги извилины и сообрази что-нибудь. Блядь, думай, думай».

Может, вернуть время назад? 

Дэн выставляет под столом руку и закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как ему удалось вернуть время в прошлый раз. Сначала ничего не происходит и Дэн ждет, что офицер что-то да скажет на его странное поведение, когда голова внезапно начинает кружиться и сдавливать виски, как при жесточайшем джетлаге, но потерпеть можно.

— Мист...

Картинка перед глазами мутнеет, словно при размытой съемке через старенькую видеокамеру, офицер начинает очень быстро дергаться из стороны в сторону, как при отмотке, а потом Дэн опускает руку и все возвращается в норму: без головной боли, с правильным течением времени и относительно напряженной обстановкой.

Он отмотал слишком далеко, поэтому приходится отвечать на некоторые уже отвеченные (охуеть!) вопросы. Все время он думает, как бы ему подать всю эту историю, чтобы не вызывать еще больших подозрений.

— Мистер Хауэлл, я лишь прошу вас содействовать. И вы не попадете в неприятности, и мы быстрее разрулим это дело. Прекратите лгать, — говорит ту же фразу офицер. Для Дэна ту же, но ведь офицер её еще никогда в жизни не произносил. До этого момента. 

«Он мог бы говорить эту фразу вечность, если бы я только захотел. Безумие, ей богу. Не думаю, что когда-либо привыкну к этому».

— Ладно, сознаюсь, я видел его с пистолетом на выходе из кампуса академии.

— И не сообщили? — подозрительно спросил офицер.

— Я думал, что это подделка. Типа игрушки или декорации. Поэтому не видел смысла сообщать.

— Но потом вы сообщили.

— Да. Меня начали терзать сомнения, а потом я проследил за ним до магазина и решил подстраховаться. На всякий пожарный. И, как оказалось, не зря, — Дэн одернул вниз рубашку с прилипшими сухими каплями краски. Стирка бы не помешала. А лучше вообще выбросить.

— То есть, вы по запоздавшей интуиции решили, что он может оказаться потенциальной угрозой? — записал что-то офицер.

— Эм-м, да.

— Тогда зачем было лгать с самого начала?

— Растерялся, запаниковал. Вот и начал нести бред, так со мной часто бывает, любого спросите! 

— Дэниел, — строго произносит офицер. — Мисс Лорейн сказала, что вы были буквально в панике и были на грани срыва, рассказывая о невменяемом, вооруженном человеке, запершемся в туалете её магазина.

— Я не…

Дэн соображает, что эта Лорейн, должно быть, та самая кассирша. Окей, бля. Он про неё и вовсе забыл. Но ничего, он что-нибудь придумает. Он должен придумать. Без паники, все в шоколаде, все в ебаной глазури. Все обойдется.

— И вы не следили за Джексоном.

Сука.

— Вы поджидали его в магазине.

Дэн вытягивает руку вперед, снова возвращая время. Голову словно бьют невидимым молоточком, по пальцам проходит маленький ток, проходящийся по позвонкам сильной волной, а глаза начинают припекать, как от слез.

Потом все останавливается. Офицер, уставший и не выспавшийся, сидит напротив, готовый к работе.

— Имя?

— Дэниел Джеймс Хауэлл.

— Дата рождения?

— Девяносто первый. Июнь.

— Вы знаете нападавшего?

— Грегори Джексон. Он ебанутый. Он наркоторговец. Он почти пристрелил того парня-панка. Он потенциально опасен. Из-за моего доноса за мной вполне могут прийти его люди. Я в пизде.

— Дэниел, успокойтесь, все с вами хорошо. Вам ничто не угрожает. Просто расскажите мне, что случилось. Если вам нужно успокоительное, то его принесут.

— Не надо.

— Итак, вы знали, что он наркоторговец, но решили не сообщать полиции?

— Нет, до этого я не знал… Я как-то нечаянно подслушал его разговор с потенциальным клиентом и решил, что это не моих забот дело.

— Но вы сообщили сейчас.

Дэн кивает и ведет плечом, расправляя мышцы; трет висок, поправляет челку. В допросной нельзя было за что-то зацепить взгляд, так что он упирает взгляд в потолок. Какой-то задней мыслью он решает, что неплохо было бы разукрасить его какими-то вензельными узорами по бокам или что-то типа.

— Это другое. У него была пушка. Я мог бы попасть под удар тоже.

— Но откуда вы узнали об оружии?

— Я выдел, как он прятал пушку в куртку, когда выходил из кампуса академии. Мы ведь соседи. А потом я пошел в магазин, купить попить, и увидел, как он заходит. Запаниковал и решил сообщить о нем.

— Вы поразительно много замечаете.

— Я наблюдательный.

— Но почему вы не сообщили об оружии раньше? — офицер опять что-то записывает, что стол немного трясется от его руки.

— Я не думал, что оно настоящее. А потом где-то на периферии сознания подумал, что оно может оказаться вполне себе настоящим.

— Почему же вы выразили такую острую реакцию, когда рассказывали обо всем мисс Лорейн?

— А иначе бы она мне поверила?

— Справедливо. Вы чем-то насолили в прошлом мистеру Джексону?

— Вроде, нет. Нет, — замотал головой Дэн.

— Ладно.

Повисает пауза. Дэн ждет вердикта, а офицер смотрит перед собой.

Страшно говорить наперед, но, кажется, все идет вполне и вполне неплохо. Может, ему действительно удастся выйти из всей этой ситуации сухим и опрятным. Знать бы еще, есть ли у этого Грега сообщники, и считай: дело в шляпе. Но нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.

— Дэниел.

Блядь, не смей. Не смей говорить это таким же тоном, сучара. Блядь, да где же он просчитался? Где?!

— Грегори не присутствовал в городе целый день. Он приехал буквально за час до произошедшего инцидента, а все это время был вне города. 

Сука Грег, ну бля.

— Покупал оружие, если вам интересно. Да, то самое. Даже лицензия есть. И в академию не заходил.

Ой бля-я.

— Теперь я вас спрошу: откуда вы узнали об ору…

Дэн выставляет руку вперед, еще раз отматывая время.

Голова ожидаемо начинает раскалываться, вид плывет, размывая образы и превращая все в странную кашицу света и дергающегося силуэта офицера.

— Имя?

— Джон Смит.

— Дата рождения?

— Семьдесят первый от Рождества Христова.

— Что?

— Я путешественник во времени.

— Это что, шутка?

— Вся моя жизнь — это шутка, офицер. 

— Вы не в том положении чтобы валять дурака, мистер Смит. 

Дэн хихикает и выставляет руку вперед.

— Имя?

— Твоя мамка.

Глаза офицера смешно округляются и Дэн со слезами возвращает время обратно. Хочется смеяться и хочется плакать. Жалко забиться в уголок и порыдать, чтобы стало хоть немного, совсем немного легче. Потом, немного потом, просто надо дотерпеть.

Но, хей, он в жопе. У него болит голова и он в жопе.

— Имя?

Может, просто остаться в сторонке и дать панку умереть?   
Грусть-печаль, все в таком духе, зато твоя шкура будет в безопасности, Дэн!

Он ужасается своим мыслям, его лицо невольно кривится. Конечно, он не идеален, господи нет, но не настолько. Дать умереть невиновному человеку из-за своего тупого ПМС? Как храбро.

— Сэр?

— Все хуево. Офицер, простите, что я не помню вашего имени. Мне пора идти.

— Вы это сейчас серьезно?

— Марти, мы отправляемся назад в будущее. Или вперед в прошлое, если подумать.

— Вы вообще в своем уме? Немедленно сядьте.

Дэн вытягивает руку вперед.

***

 

Рядом с Дэном располагается гигантское окно с поднятыми жалюзи приятного кремового цвета. На перекрестке снаружи загорается красный, и, притормозив машины, водители начинают рассеянно поглядывать в зеркала и по сторонам. Дэн делает тяжелый вдох. Город за эти пять лет почти не изменился: убранные улицы, старые автобусные остановки и привычно потертые вывески магазинов — Дэн не помнит, чтобы они когда-то были новыми.

Проходит семь минут. Не находя себе места от волнения, Дэн думает было плюнуть на все и свалить к херам пока не поздно, но сразу отдергивает себя. Сейчас он уж точно не отступится. Он достает телефон проверить твиттер, затем в спешке пролистывает ленту тамблера, то и дело отвлекаясь на любого заходящего в магазин покупателя и двумя руками держа телефон.

Успокойся. Все хорошо. Все хорошо. Все хо-ро-шо. Хорошо. Хо-хо-хорошо, хо-хо-хорошо-о-о. Все у нас прекрасно-о-о.

Люди странно косятся на его скрюченный у витрины силуэт. От него, наверное, на километр несет свежей краской и вселенской заебанностью. А может он просто начал напевать вслух, что еще хуже. Бля, давно надо было уже научится как-то контролировать это приступы моноложества. Типа платить доллар в банку каждый раз, может, помогло бы.

Еще пятнадцать минут. 

Колени неистово трясутся, в голове ни одной разумной мысли. Все инстинкты буквально вопят ему: беги, мразь тупая! Каждая секунда теперь кажется пыткой, зря он так далеко отмотал. Хотя ему бы не хотелось сразу очутится в гуще экшна, так что и так сойдет, ага.

Он вытирает вспотевшие ладони о ткань джинс и открывает на телефоне первый попавшийся фанфик по ларри, принимаясь за чтение. Этот бред одиннадцатилетних фанаток всегда успокаивал его нервы и временами даже веселил. Пусть бы сейчас помогло, боженька.

Его ненадолго засасывает в мир внезапных признаний о любви и гомофобных драм, что он даже теряет счет времени, но когда в магазин влетает Грег, Дэн почти вскрикивает.

Грег окидывает Дэна хмурым взглядом, а потом направляется в туалет. Будь они в порно, этот взгляд и ситуацию можно было бы счесть за кое-что другое.

Дэн трясет головой, не веря, что и сейчас может думать о такой глупости. Бля, не, господи.

Почти сразу же в магазин заходит панк, — блин, а он высокий, — серьезный и весь на иголках. Дэн тут же вскакивает с места, обращая на себя внимание панка. Дэну отчего-то страшно смотреть ему в глаза, словно стоит в них взглянуть, как все повторится снова, все эти смерть, разруха и нервотрепка свыше. Хотя, если учитывать, что пару часов он видел, как этого бедолагу пристрелили, иррациональный страх вполне объясним. Блин, да он до этого даже трупов никогда не видел! Черт, все, хватит. За дело.

— Итак, это может показаться странным, учитывая, что ты меня не знаешь и прочее, но, прошу, выслушай. Тебе грозит страшная оп…

— Дэн?

Глаза панка расширены и вовсю смотрят на Дэна, лицо его стало приобретать такое выражение, словно он не знает, какую эмоцию выдать — радость или смятение. Та и Дэн, наверняка, выглядит не лучше.

— Ф-фил? — как охуенно снова говорить его имя. 

— Это, кгм, что ж, вот так встреча. Эм, привет? — он улыбается, так светло и добродушно, что все напряжение сразу сходит на нет. Сволочь, вот как он это делает?

— Хует. Боже, Фил, ты все это время был здесь? В смысле, это потрясающее, ты тут, но я не понимаю, как это все, как ты… Ладно, потом. 

— Все хорошо? — тревожно спрашивает Фил, сводя брови.

— Неа. Сегодня, блядь, день открытий, не иначе. Вау. Фил я так рад тебе, ты просто не представляешь. Блин. И, да, нам надо уматывать отсюда.

— Что? Почему? Дэн, что происходит?

— Я все объясню, позже, но объясню. Просто доверься мне, ладно? Гас, окей?

— Окей, — Фил коротко улыбается и обращает взгляд на дверь туалета. На лице его застывает твердая решительность. — Но сперва закончу кое-что.

— О, нихуя ты не закончишь. Топаем отсюда.

— Дэн, у меня… встреча. Ты не понимаешь.

— Я как раз понимаю. Уходим.

— Дэн, не веди себя, как ребенок. У меня дела, мы потом с тобой встретимся. Или тут подожди.

— Фил, умоляю тебя, пошли. Я все тебе расскажу после, прошу, пошли. Не заставляй меня применять силу, пожалуйста, — увы, не обошлось без лишней драмы, но Дэну, кажется, наконец-то удалось убедить Фила.

— Да что происходит? 

— Хотел бы я сам знать. Пошли, пожалуйста. Оно того не стоит, поверь.

— Как ты можешь знать?

— Блядь, Фил, пошли.

Фил с ненавистью смотрит на двери туалета и, недолго колеблясь, уходит с Дэном, держащим его за руку чуть повыше локтя. Фил не пытается вырваться, но Дэн как-то понимает, что ему неприятно так идти и отпускает, тихо извиняясь.

— Прости. Сегодня не день, а какой-то цирк.

— Тебе видней. Так что случилось?

— Не здесь, ладно? 

— А где тогда?

— Ну...

Дэн осматривается по сторонам, как бы ожидая появления идеально изолированной комнаты прямо посреди дороги. Просто какого-то решения, как выбраться из всей этой херовой заварушки — или в чем они там застряли. На территорию академии, а уж тем паче в здание, Фила без разрешения не пустят.

— Тут недалеко дом, в котором я сейчас временно снимаю квартиру. Что скажешь? — предлагает Фил. 

— Да, давай, — кивает Дэн.

Они подходят к ближайшей остановке и принялись молча ждать автобус. Забравшись в первый приезжий автобус и заплатив необходимую сумму за проезд, Дэн с Филом застывают на одном месте, удерживаясь за поручни, когда машинист выруливает на дорогу. К тому времени, когда они доезжают до дома, Дэн успевает немного успокоится и поразмыслить. Хотя, «дом» скорее похож на дешевый и ушлый отель, это одно из тех мест, где принимают наличные (у них есть наличные), ничего не имеют против следов краски (на Дэне дохренища краски) и не спрашивают айди, которые у них тоже есть.

Когда Дэн плюхается спиной на кровать, расставив руки в стороны, его начинает потряхивать. Он четыре часа провел в компании солнца и краски, практически без вариантов заработав солнечный удар, если не хуже, три часа назад увидел смерть (бывшего?) лучшего друга, встретил этого же — сюрприз, — друга спустя о-очень долгий срок, наткнулся на психа-наркодиллера, обрел способность перемещаться во времени, как ебаный супергерой, был отвезен в участок и провалил три своих дела (три!), а теперь он находится в многоэтажке, стены которой пахнут так, будто люди занимались в них сексом, или умерли, или, может, умерли, пока занимались в них сексом, и об этом ему правда не хочется думать, потому что тогда он не сможет прикасаться ни к чему в этом номере. В общем, тут есть, над чем поразмыслить.

— Чай будешь? — спрашивает Фил, кидая куртку на кровать рядом.

— Кофе.

— С зефирками?

— И ложечкой сахара, — улыбается ему Дэн, провожая взглядом.

Со своего места на кровати он может видеть и свое отражение – оттуда, куда он свалился от усталости, как только дверь захлопнулась, – и он выглядит невероятно потерянным. Настолько, что это можно увидеть. Эту потерю.

— Хей, Дэн.

Дэн поворачивает голову на голос и на лицо и торс его опускается огромный яркий плед в сине-зеленую клетку. О боже, он все еще хранит его?

— Фил!

Как только он собирается снять его, через плед Дэн начинает ощущать, как руки Фила мягко обнимают его, даря чертовски необходимое ощущение защиты. Серьезно, это было пиздец как необходимо. Вся эта херь была немного странной. Взять бы такой обнимательный отпуск, очень помогло бы.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — блядь, ну какого хера он плачет. Слезные железы, ну вот зачем вы так?

— Я тоже, — Фил еще сильнее сцепляет руки, ложа голову Дэну на плечо.

Дэн неприятно всхлипывает, обнимая Фила так же сильно. Убрать бы этот гребаный плед, было бы вообще здорово. И просто лежать и обниматься. Как в какой-то тупой мелодраме про влюбленных подростков. Только платонически. Потому что обниматься охеренно и без этой амурной ебли.

«Ты мог сейчас быть мертв. Вот как я только мог подумать о том, чтобы оставить тебя? Ты жив, ты жив. Не умирай, будь добр, пожалуйста».

Когда чайник начинает тихо свистеть, они осознают, что, возможно, пролежали так слишком долго. Плед наконец-то соскальзывает, но они не двигаются с места.

— Но хомо? — спрашивает Дэн, все еще обнимая Фила.

Фил тихо хихикает, тряся плечами и Дэн не может не улыбнуться.

— Ты мой биффл навек, бро, — говорит Фил, отстраняясь и весело глядя на Дэна.

— Бро.

Они оба смеются и Фил, со словами «не знаю, как ты, а меня этот свист уже сводит с ума», уходит на кухню. Дэн находит пульт и включает телевизор, быстро находя музыкальный канал. Спустя минуту Фил заходит в комнату, неся в руках две чашки кофе, чудом не разливая ни единой капли.

— Серьезно, Дэн?

— Канье важен для мира, Фил. Это тебе не шутки.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Только про кофе не забудь.

— Я никогда…

— Всегда. И даже сейчас, я уверен.

— Ладно, мам. И спасибо за кофе.

— Не за что.

Главное — тянуть время. Тя-яну-уть вре-емя-я, хотя бы ненадолго. Естественным путем, а не при помощи этого синдрома ТАРДИС. Не хотелось бы Дэну нарушать эту спокойную идиллию сейчас. Чуть попозже, пожалуйста?

Но, вопреки себе, он засыпает под гул телевизора, где показывают повторы «За гранью возможного», на странной холодной кровати, чувствуя себя так, будто у него все еще огромная дыра в голове, которая лишь стала чуточку меньше.


	3. Chapter 3

Напротив отеля стоит «Континентальное кафе», хотя в действительности это скорее бар, нежели кафе, просто у управляющего пока не хватает денег на новую вывеску — никто его за это, впрочем, не винит. Широкие раздвижные двери заведения всегда открыты, так что можно сидеть за столиком и глядеть прямо на улицу. Внутри все как обычно: хром, красная кожаная обивка, электрический свет и шумная компания военных, шлюх и гомиков, слышимая через квартал и дальше. Но самым выдающимся штрихом является ярко-голубая неоновая вывеска, прекрасно представленная за окном Фила. Дэн практически уверен, что этот номер Филу предложили с огромной скидкой.

В полной темноте вывеска натурально слепит глаза, вынуждая Дэна спрятать голову обратно под одеяло, пока мысль о запачканной краской простыне не заставляет его вздрогнуть. Блядь, он ведь тут все запачкает, если не уже.

Фил сидит за столом и что-то сосредоточенно проверяет на своем телефоне, пока Дэн устало разлепляет глаза, стягивая с себя одеяло. Завидев его распатланный вид, Фил улыбается и откладывает телефон на стол.

— Сколько я спал? — спрашивает Дэн, замечая свои свободные от обуви ступни в черных носках (не дырявых). Или он забыл, что снял кеды в периоде перед отключкой, либо это Фил постарался.

— Часов шесть. Но я не уверен, есть ли у тебя температура, — я проверял, — или ты просто переутомился, — отвечает Фил, усаживаясь рядом с Дэном с краю.

— Со мной все хорошо. Переутомился наверное, да. И прости за постель, я постираю, правда. 

— Дэн, о своей постели я сейчас переживаю в последнюю очередь.

— Но ткань-то качественная! 

Фил вздыхает и сокрушенно кивает, прокручивая в руках телефон — новенькую модель HTC.

— Ладно. Заодно постираешь мои носки и белье, м? — глядит на него Фил, пока Дэн кривится.

— Не буду я твои трусы стирать, — улыбается Дэн, полностью расслабляясь, и разминает шею. Спина малость ноет, а руки неприятно пульсируют в плечевой области, желудок гадко тянет от голода. Но больным или умирающим Дэн себя пока не чувствует. Дабы только это «пока» продлилось как можно дольше.

— Такое условие. Прости, амиго.

— Черт. Почему моя жизнь настолько несправедлива? 

Фил пожимает плечами и упирает взгляд в стену.

— Дэн, что происходит? 

Ну вот.

Он подпирает столик ногой и принимает сосредоточенный вид: взгляд на Дэна, руки в карманах. «Ага. Уже?» — сердце Дэна ухает вниз, пока он вытирает ладони в карманах брюк.

— Не думаю, что ты мне поверишь, — Дэн глухо смеется, смотря Филу в глаза, опухшие и красные, будто он недавно рыдал в подушку или же скурил парочку косячков. Он изменился, очень.

— Мне нужны объяснения, Дэн. Правда.

И волосы покрасил. Раньше-то они были странного ржавого цвета: то ли рыжие, то ли коричневые, непонятно, прикольные; а сейчас они сливаются с темнотой — черные с синей челкой, падающей на проколотые брови. В носу простая клипса, на шее — татуировка дракона от полосы челюсти до ключиц; на обеих запястьях видно хвостики других татуировок, скрытых кофтой с длинными рукавами. Офигенно, правда круто. На принте кофты у него Дарт Вейдер, показывающий «спока», и Дэн усмехается. 

Задрот.

— Ну, якудза, я предупредил.

Фил поворачивается к нему корпусом, для уверенности складывая руки на своих тощих коленях. Дэн думает: сказать сразу, эпично и бестолково, или подойти к теме поделикатнее.

— Честно говоря, я сам еще не до конца разобрался, что происходит, поэтому многого на меня не возлагай, окей? Окей. Черт, с чего бы начать? Итак, это все…

Дэн слышит сзади себя скрип и негромкий хлопок. Фил оглядывается назад следом, тяжело вздыхая, и опускает ноги на ковер. Что происходит? Только в фильмах персонажей прерывают в самом начале истории, ну!

— Фил, ты не знаешь где моя… чашка?

Какой-то мужик в окно влезает, да так и застывает, одной ногой здесь, другой — на пожарной лестнице и в синих тапочках. Ничего так.

— Эмм.

Вот именно, «эмм».

— Я помешал? — пристыженно спрашивает он, большим пальцем показывая себе за спину.

— Немного, Чарли, — отвечает Фил и идет на кухню, прося у Дэна прощение. Но он просто удивлен немного, так что просто махает головой в ответ, глядя на «Чарли». Что ты есть, Чарли? Зачем ты, Чарли?

— Привет? — неуверенно машет ему Дэн.

— Привет, — Чарли стесненно мнется у окна, не зная, зайти ему, или исчезнуть с глаз долой и навсегда.

— Эта? — спрашивает Фил, вынося с кухни вместе с собой бледно-желтую чашку с потертой краской возле «ушка». Сбоку на ней рисунок четырех пчел — две сверху и две снизу, — и «or not» между ними. Только спустя четыре секунды мучительных размышлений Дэн понимает шутку: «T(w)o be(e) or not to be». Умора.

— Да, Фил, спасибо! — очень громко восклицает Чарли, выхватывая чашку. 

— Чарли, это Дэн. Дэн, аналогично, Чарли, — Фил кивает в сторону от одного к другому. 

— Приятно познакомиться.

Дэн вскакивает с нагретого местечка и тянется пожать Чарли руку. Он протягивает левую руку в ответ и морщит нос. Да, от Дэна отвратительно несет краской — токсикомановский рай, несомненно. Но переодеться ему не во что, так что мысль пойти в душ он откидывает сразу же.

— Чарли мой сосед сверху и он иногда ко мне наведывается, так что сильно не переживай по этому поводу. И чего вы так пугаетесь друг друга? Ничего же страшного не произошло.

Оно-то так, но не каждый день мужики в окно лазят. 

— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду? — неуверенно предлагает Чарли, во все глаза глядя на Фила.

— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Фил, странно смотря на Чарли. Чарли остается стоять на месте. — Так что?

— Фил, а ты подумал… — вкрадчивым голосом говорит Чарли, но Фил сразу же улавливает посыл к не шибко радостной для него сейчас теме.

— Чарли, не сейчас, пожалуйста, — тяжело вздыхает Фил, бросая взгляд на недоумевающего Дэна. — У меня и так забот по горло, правда.

— Значит, в следующий раз…

— Да, возможно.

— Ты звони там, или…

— Посмотрим.

— Я часто у себя бываю, так что ты…

— Хорошо, Чарли. Буду знать, — Фил чувствует себя подонком от того, что так бестактно прерывает Чарли, но он ему уже на мозги успел хорошенько накапать, да и не часто друга детства видишь — поговорить с Дэном ему бы сейчас очень помогло. 

— Тогда я пойду, — улавливая намек, кивает Чарли.

— Давай, — поднимает руку Фил и подходит ближе к окну. 

— Я тут рядышком!

— Ладненько, Чарли. Я знаю, — уже берясь руками за оконную раму, соглашается Фил.

Чарли ему лучезарно улыбается, уже находясь с внешней стороны окна, когда внезапно переваливается через парапет и обнимает Фила за плечи, все еще сжимая чашку одной рукой. Фил застывает и неуверенно хлопает Чарли по спине. Чарли все еще лыбится, — его зубы немного светятся в темноте, — а потом, отстранившись, отходит к лестнице, ловко перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз. Фил качает головой, закрывая окно.

— Прости. Он парень славный, но приставучий ужасно! А о понятии личного пространства так и вовсе не знает. Только чужих типа тебя пугается, — объясняясь, возвращается на место Фил. Критично рассматривает Дэна, а затем утвердительно про себя кивает. — Но сначала в душ сходи. Ужасно выглядишь. А от запаха нас скоро опять склонит ко сну, и мы задохнемся. На этот раз — точно!

— То есть, «нас опять ко сну склонит»? Ты что, тоже продрых?

— Ну да. Я прошлой ночью часа четыре только проспал!

— Дверь хоть закрыть не забыл? — уточнил Дэн, взглядом тут же находя удивительно ухоженый порог в комату.

— Я забывчивый, но не настолько. В душ иди. А одежду можешь мою взять.

— Даже боксеры? — поднимает бровь Дэн, ухмыляясь.

— Та ради бога, — просто отвечает ему Фил, даже не смутившись. Дэн разочаровано опускает плечи. Раньше Фил начинал краснеть всякий раз, когда подмечал даже намек на пошлую шуточку. — В старые добрые ты передо мной в чем мать родила щеголял.

— Фил! Даже не смей вспоминать такое! — кривится Дэн, вспоминая детские фотографии. Ужасные, компрометирующие, разрушающие подростковую психику детские фотографии, необходимые в сожжении.

— Ну почему же? Ты так гордо тогда выхаживал перед всеми, и носки у меня воровал. А ты помнишь те стрелы и крылышки? Вот это был костюм! Тогда…

— Фил, я тебя щас урою, клянусь, — шипит Дэн, направляясь в сторону ванной.

— Ты не умеешь быть злобным.

— Я могу постараться.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, стягивая через голову выцветшую футболку с пришельцами «Марс Атакует!» и забрасывает в раковину. Разобравшись и с джинсами, Дэн перекидывает ноги через ванную и закрывает за собой шторку.

— Синий или красный? — внезапно спрашивает Фил, чуть приоткрыв дверь.

— Красный. А что?

— Не, просто уточняю.

— Фил, тут вода странная.

— Да, тут недавно что-то с трубами случилось, фильтры сломались или что-то типа. В воде теперь частички ржавчины, так что рот лучше не полощи.

— Запах ужасный, — кривится Дэн, быстро ополаскиваясь и намыливаясь вишневым мылом.

— Перетерпи. Зубная щетка в шкафчике за зеркалом, еще не распечатанная, можешь её взять. А воду я принесу, чтобы ты зубы почистил.

— Спасибо, Фил. Бритва у тебя есть? Я еще вчера побриться хотел, но забыл, — спрашивает Дэн, хмурясь. Факт того, что он водит руками по херу и телу, весь такой голый до безумия, пока Фил в двух метрах от него стоит и рассказывает о какой-то там воде, немного сбивает с толку.

— Там же, где и зубная щетка. Ты голоден? 

— Что? — из-за стука капающей на голову и чугун воды Дэн нихуя не слышит.

— Есть хочешь? — уже громче переспрашивает Фил.

— Да, не откажусь!

— Хорошо. Тогда давай, — Дэн слышит как закрывается дверь, и принимается тщательно намыливать волосы. Хоть бы вся краска сошла.

Он осматривает себя еще раз, проверяя пальцами наличие краски на шее и на лопатках, после смывает с себя мыло с шампунем и становится теплыми стопами на ледяную плитку. Тело пронзает холодом, а сам Дэн замирает, вспоминая:

— Тут только одно полотенце! — он специально повышает голос, не решаясь открыть дверь.

— И? — откликается Фил.

— Можно взять?

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь венерические болезни? 

— Нет!

— Тогда да, ты можешь взять.

Дэн кивает и тянется руками к белому, скучному полотенцу. С волос течет вода, щекоча спину, и Дэн старается вытереться как можно быстрее, пускай и не тщательно. Стекло напрочь запотевшее, так что видеть себя он не может, да и не хочет. Наверняка выглядит идиотски с этими долбаными кудрями. Он обматывает полотенце вокруг талии и открывает шкафчик, находя там розовую зубную щетку в упаковке и наполовину пустой флакон пены «Gillette» с тремя лезвиями слева. 

Дэн меняет одно лезвие бритвы на другое, еще чистое и неиспользованное, после энергично взбалтывает сине-черный флакон. Фил появляется на пороге, когда половина лица Дэна уже украшена белоснежной пеной, словно он как какая-нибудь шизанутая версия Санта Клауса, и не может не улыбнуться.

— Ты выглядишь как тайная мечта рождественского эльфа.

— А ты можешь сходить нахер, — не остается в долгу Дэн, аккуратно проводя бритвой по щеке.

— Не порежься, — абсолютно точно без сарказма отвечает Фил, не переставая улыбаться.

— И тебе всех благ.

Фил ставит на умывальник красную чашку с питьевой водой, а стопку одежды на единственную прямую поверхность, еще ничем не заляпанную — туалетный бачок, всегда пускавший воду только после третьей попытки. Теперь на нем лежат красная футболка, серые боксеры с рисунком пальм и шорты в камуфляжную расцветку. Дэн про себя одобряет выбор Фила и, побрившись и почистив зубы, переодевается, задевая упущенные мокрые участки на коже.

В воздухе витает запах яичницы. Все окна открыты, свет мягко горит на кухне, а сковородка грозно шкварчит от жара подсолнечного масла. На соседней конфорке закипает вода, и Фил бросает в бурлящую кастрюлю две щепотки соли, после распаковывая еще полный пакет макарон соломкой.

— Ебаный Господь Бог, я и не понимал, как голоден, — вваливается на кухню Дэн, вяло шваркая по плитке. 

— Это не значит, что ты просто так будешь стоять и смотреть. Помогай давай.

— Что мне делать? — с готовностью выпрямляется Дэн.

— Порежь нам салат. В умывальнике все овощи, но их сначала помыть надо, — Фил кивает в сторону сброшенных в кучку морковки, помидора, огурцов, перца и лука с зеленью. Ладно, будет сделано. — Тебе бекон или колбасу жарить?

— Бекон, пожалуйста, — Дэн становится напротив умывальника и включает воду, прокручивая «красную» и «синюю» ручки до умеренно теплого состояния воды. Фил нарезает кусочки сала и ножом закидывает их на сковородку, не забыв при этом подлить масла, а ложкой левой руки прокручивает макароны, чтоб те не слиплись.

— Одежда хоть подошла? Если что, у меня есть размеры побольше. Ты вымахал с момента нашей последней встречи.

— Та нет, все удобно. И могу сказать то же самое о тебе! Очень стрёмно обращаться к людским затылкам практически все время.

— Зато в баскетболе нам равных не найти! — с уверенностью восклицает Фил, подняв лопаточку над головой.

— Ой, сложно. Тренировки, бег, здоровый образ жизни. Я скорее инфаркт миокарда получу в итоге.

Фил скосил на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть, — после небольшой паузы сообщает ему Дэн, нарезая помидоры в форме треугольников.

Фил помогает ему нарезать морковь, не отрывая взгляда от доски. Но Дэн-то видит радостную лыбу на его лице, пока Фил виртуозно управляет кухонным ножом.

— Ты просто рад, что я большую часть ужина уже приготовил, — ухмыляется он, накрывая кастрюлю с макаронами крышкой, а яичницу перекидывает на сверкающую тарелку.

— Ты ранишь мои чувства.

— И мне даже не стыдно, — Фил злобно смеется, закидывая голову назад и грозно поднимая руки до уровня ключиц. В одной ладони нож, в другой — деревянная лопатка.

Дэн улыбается и принимается нарезать зеленый лук. На сковородке шипит вторая партия яичницы, а макароны будут готовы буквально через пять минут, но живот Дэна уже беспощадно ноет о необходимости принятия питательной пищи, прямо сейчас, немедленно.

В «Континентальном кофе» слышно слишком громкий, заражающий трек Эминема (Eminem feat. Nate Dogg - Till I Collapse ~ бар.сук) и чье-то пьяное улюлюканье через дорогу, возле ухоженной прачечной. На подоконнике в горшке стоит неизвестный Дэну папоротник с достающими до оранжевой плитки стеблями, кое-где валяющимися прямо на полу жёлтыми листиками. Фил помогает ему нарезать овощи, а Дэн все еще не может свыкнуться с фактом реальности происходящего. Не сном, не записанным когда-то кем-то дурацким фильмом, не результатом хер знает зачем принятой дозы Кетамина*, что все это взаправду, вза-ебаную-правду, без наперед сложенного сюжета. Он стал немного Богом, и это обескураживает.

— Что пить будешь? — спрашивает Фил, открывая холодильник с магнитами животных и наобум развешанными напоминалками на дверце. — У нас есть… минеральная вода, кола и пиво. Или ты хочешь чего-то погорячее?

Дэн показательно поднимает бровь и глядит на вопросительно нахмурившегося Фила.

— Тебя, — Дэн до тошноты слащаво лыбится, пока Фил закатывает глаза, но скрыть улыбки, как на зло, не может. Он очень скучал по Дэну.

— Прости, такого в меню нет.

— И где справедливость в мире? 

— У Королевы спросишь. Ну так что?

— Давай пиво, — в итоге решительно кивает Дэн. — Оно нам пригодится.

— Заранее ответь мне, ты ведь не связался ни с какой… бандой или еще что? — спрашивает Фил, подпирая спиной холодильник, и с двумя стеклянными бутылками «Бадвайзера» в руках.

— Нет, ничего такого. 

«Просто во времени путешествую, типичное дело».

— Надеюсь на это.

Фил ставит бутылки на стол и расправляется со второй яичницей — немного соли, перца, и можно на тарелку. Макароны уже достаточно разбухли и пахли просто потрясающе, так что Фил выключает конфорку, поднимает кастрюлю за ручки и аккуратно выливает воду в умывальник, чтоб макароны не выпали. Дэн дорезает лук, и ножом скидывает его в одну глубокую миску к остальным нарезанным овощам, приправляя салат маслом и сахаром с солью. Они накладывают себе макарон в тарелки и ставят свое добро на кухонный стол, едва ли вмещавший на себе даже эту пару тарелок.

Фил открывает пиво, а Дэн достает пластиковые вилки из выдвижного шкафчика возле тарелок. Пожелав друг другу приятного аппетита, они устраиваются за столом, а живот Дэна угрожающе рычит на них, словно Церковные постулаты выплевывая. Фил улыбается, глядя на голодный взгляд друга, и наматывает на свою вилку еще горячую вермишель. Дэн, не подумав, с дуру отправляет макароны себе в рот, мгновенно выплевывая их на тарелку со слезами в уголках глаз.

— Я идиот, — мычит Дэн со ртом нараспашку, пока Фил не передает ему бутылку пива, даже не думая сдерживать смех. Дэн благодарно кивает и выхватывает бутылку, делая четыре больших глотка и отставляя бутылку слева от себя, чуть морща нос. Горькое, но мозги прочищает.

— Подожди хоть немного. Или начни сразу с салата.

— Угу. Так и сделаю. Бля, словно пчела ужалила, — Дэн накалывает на вилку немного холодного салата и отправляет себе в рот. — И больно, и вкуса не чувствую больше.

— Иногда свою голову полезно использовать по назначению. Советую и тебе попробовать, не пожалеешь, — Фил ловит прожигающий взгляд Дэна и мило ему улыбается, разрезая яичницу с вытекшим желтком.

— Да иди ты.

Язык болит, а Дэн размышляет над одной своей дурацкой, определенно не стоящей того затеей, но ему, чёрт возьми, интересно! Затем он смотрит на пережёвывающего салат Фила и выставляет руку вперед, мысленно подготавливая себя к головной боли и вселенскому абсурду.

Фил смотрит на него всего секунду перед тем как вселенная начинает глючить перед глазами Дэна, хаотично отматывая саму себя назад, на две минуты назад, на ненормальные две минуты, которые нельзя было бы отмотать, ведь это все не долбаный sci-fi, это даже не ситком, мать вашу!

Язык больше не болит, в руке Дэна нож, а Фил выливает воду из кастрюли в умывальник. Две минуты назад, все верно. Все, чёрт возьми, так верно и живо, что хоть возьми и убейся на месте, все настолько реально. Дэн хватается свободной, мокрой от сока рукой за висок, чувствуя, как его голову прессуют изнутри, глаза становятся влажными от соли, а Фил окидывает его встревоженным взглядом.

— Голова болит?

— Ага. Но ничего, это пройдет.

— У меня только метамизол есть, но его после еды надо принимать, — Фил направляется в ванную, а Дэн раздраженно провожает его взглядом.

— Да пройдет это! Все хорошо, не беспокойся, — Дэн мотает головой, от чего голова начинает болеть еще сильнее, и неприятно морщится. Чёртовы путешествия во времени.

Дэн ненавидит, когда о нем беспокоятся.

— Я просто достану таблетки. На всякий случай, — Фил выходит из ванной с пластинкой белых таблеток и бросает их на полку с хлебом. Его взгляд блуждает по лицу Дэна, а сам он привыкает к такой реальности. Реальности на две минуты раньше уже отмотанной ранее реальности.

— Давай ужинать.

Фил неуверенно кивает и распределяет макароны по тарелкам одинаковыми кучками. Его взаправду очень беспокоит состояние Дэна, то, как он себя ведет, как увиливает от разговора и явно опасается чего-то пока неизвестного. Филу нужна честность, но Дэн тот еще скрытный фрукт. 

Фил готов дать Дэну время привыкнуть и собрать свои мысли воедино, лишь бы только он не сдал назад и не придумал какую-нибудь дурацкую ересь, как он мог иногда поступить ранее. Это была та черта характера, которая Фила в Дэне выбешивает страшно, потому что он даже лгуном хорошим быть не может!

Но сейчас им нужно было поесть.

***

— Путешествия во времени?

— Вполне себе да, ага.

Ладно, Фил знает, что лгун из Дэна, как хорошая и любящая мать из Магды Геббельс* — никакой, то бишь. Но это уже была какая-то насмешка, кич высшей степени, не иначе! Или, может быть, Дэн просто с ума сошел. Такое ведь тоже возможно, да? Неприятно, но возможно.

Они так и остались сидеть на кухне, с немытой посудой в умывальнике и полными животами. Думать не хотелось, да вообще мысль что-либо делать казалась такой далекой и ненужной, ведь Дэн был тут и Фил просто был счастлив видеть его рядом. Но то, что Дэн ему рассказывал, через что якобы прошел… Такое сложно было принять беспрекословно, уж как бы Фил не старался.

— Дэн…

— Я могу доказать! Вот смотри, помнишь тот момент, когда у меня разболелась голова? Это я тогда назад во времени переместился, потому что перед этим язык себе ошпарил из-за вермишели. Да, я кретин, но я хотел проверить, останется ли боль, когда я совершу этот скачок, раз все мои воспоминания остаются при мне каждый раз. Но боли больше не было! Кроме головной, разве что.

Фил в растерянности сосредоточивает свое внимание на магнитике в виде синего жирафа, чертовски обеспокоенный за своего друга. Что с ним случилось, раз он перешел на такие бредни? Как его теперь лечить, в самом-то деле?! Потому что все это даже не смешно.

— Ты еще кому-то об этом рассказывал? — Фил растер свое лицо ладонями, возвращая себя к реальности.

— Нет, ты первый. Все только сегодня случилось. С копами, с Грегом, тобой. Это звучит безумно, правда, но поверь мне! Так все и было!

— Дэн, я хочу тебе верить. Но также я не хочу подпитывать твою фантазию своим доверием, чтобы хуже потом не стало.

— Хорошо. Все честно, — Дэн панически теребил свое проколотое ухо и бегал глазами по чистенькой комнате, часто останавливая свой взгляд на Филе. Как можно было доказать ему, что все это реально?

Мог ли он перемещаться во времени с кем-то еще? Иметь своего спутника, верного компаньона в миссии по спасению человечества? Филипп Лестер собственной персоной, вместе с непревзойденным повелителем времени Дэниелом Хауэллом! супер-британцы спасают мир от даллеков! теперь на BBC!… Ну нет, это уже какая-то коммерческая нелепость.

Глядя на застывшего в размышлениях Фила, потрясно пропирсонгованного где можно и нельзя, Дэн отчего-то стал осознавать странную истину своей маленькой вселенной. У него нет ничего абсолютного и ничто до конца никогда не сможет быть добрым, но также ничто до конца — плохим. Что абсолютной у Дэна является только скорость света в вакууме.

Он делает большой глоток пива из горлышка и тянется к Филу за катастрофически необходимым объятием. Лицо в чужое плечо зарыто, руки — на спине, и так можно почувствовать свою значимость. Потому что Фил обнимает его в ответ.

Дэн перемещается во времени.


End file.
